


Anchor

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, SickIan, hullucanations, sucide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian are happy. They've built a life together. But things are not always as they seem. Is it Ian's bipolar playing up or is it something else entirely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chap so constructive criticism is welcome. I hope to update this weekly. 
> 
> Also, please be aware that this will be rather heavy and will contain things that may be triggering to some. I'll try to remember to add trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter.

"Mick, you've gotta come home" Mandy's tearful voice filled Mickey's ear the second he answered the call.   
"What's wrong?" Mickey was already heading to his boss's office.   
"It's Ian. I think he's having a really bad manic episode" Mandy whispered. "I came over to see if he wanted to go out for lunch and he had no idea who I was"  
"Hey Jack, I gotta head out early. Something's going down with Ian" Mickey held his hand over the mouth piece of his phone as he spoke to the balding man who sat behind a computer.   
"No worries, Mickey. If you need tomorrow off just let me know" Jack replied, looking up at his employee.   
"Thanks man" Mickey was grateful his boss was so laid back and understanding.   
"Mickey, he's trying to break open the gun cabinet!" Mandy said panicked.   
"Can you talk him down?" Mickey asked as he pulled his bag from his locker.   
"I've been trying to calm him down since I got here but it's not registering with him. He's been asking for you" Mandy explained.   
"Fuck. Ok, I'm on my way. You have the key right?" Mickey jogged towards his car that was parked in the side street beside the garage.   
"Of course, I found it in the fucking fridge, but it won't be long before he realises that" Mandy whispered.   
"Ok, just try to distract him and I'll be there in ten" Mickey said as he started his car. He ended the call before throwing his phone on the passenger seat and pulled out in the early afternoon traffic. 

Mickey hastily pulled up outside their building ten minutes later. Grabbing his bag and phone, Mickey dashed up the stairs to the second floor apartment he and Ian had shared for the past six years. Mandy was waiting for him him, leaning against the railing opposite the apartment.   
"Where is he?" Mickey asked as Mandy stood up.   
"Inside, he's given up on the gun cabinet but he's still not back" Mandy replied. "Should I call Fiona?"  
"Not yet, just let me talk to him" Mickey said as he headed inside and tossed his bag on the couch.   
"Call me later, yeah?" Mandy asked from the door. "I'll give you guys some space"  
"Mandy, you don't need to go. Just wait here until I can talk him down" Mickey turned back to his sister.   
"It's ok Mick, it's probably better that I don't stay" Mandy said quietly. Mickey didn't miss the hurt and sadness in her voice. Mickey nodded and silently watched his sister leave before taking a deep breath to steady himself.   
"Ian?" Mickey called out, venturing further in the apartment. "Where are you?"  
Mickey wandered down the short hallway towards their shared bedroom but a small movement caught his eye and turned into the bathroom.  
"What are you doing, Ian?" Mickey spoke quietly, careful to keep the panic he was feeling out of his voice. Ian sat on the bathroom floor in nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers, with a razor hovering over his wrist.   
"Mickey?" Ian sounded so young, so tired. He looked up at Mickey through watery eyes.   
"Yeah, I'm right here. How about you put that razor down?" Mickey crouched next to the redhead and wrapped his own hand around Ian's that held the razor. Ian's grip on the razor loosened and Mickey was able to toss it into the sink without much fight from his boyfriend. Ian slumped against Mickey, causing the older boy to fall against the sink.   
"How about we go to bed?" Mickey suggested, trying to regain his balance. Ian nodded but did nothing to move towards their bedroom. Mickey managed to sit up on the toilet, sighing.   
"How about you help me, ay?" Mickey poked Ian's shoulder. "I can't carry your heavy ass all the way down the hall"  
"I'm tired Mick" Ian said, apparently not hearing Mickey at all. He slumped further against Mickey's legs and closed his eyes.   
"Hey, Ian. Ian, get up. We're going back to bed remember?" Mickey shoved him a little forcefully. Mickey hooked his arms under Ian's armpits in attempt to lift him to his feet.   
"C'mon man, you've gotta help me here" Mickey huffed. He managed to get Ian to his knees and threw an arm over his shoulder. Ian seemed to get the message and pushed himself to his feet but stayed slung over Mickey's shoulder.   
"Shit you're a heavy fucker" Mickey muttered as he struggled to get them both out of the bathroom.   
"I'm tired Mick" Ian repeated his earlier statement. "I want to go to bed"   
"We'd get there a lot faster if you walked on your own" Mickey huffed as he heaved Ian down the short hallway. Once they finally got to the bedroom Mickey let Ian fall backwards onto the bed as he kicked toed his shoes off. Mickey was barely able to get situated on the bed before Ian had draped himself over Mickey's legs, his head in the older man's lap.  
"You comfortable?" Mickey asked, quirking an eye brow down at the redhead.  
"Hmm" Ian moaned sleepily. Mickey carded his fingers through his boyfriends hair, hoping the action would soothe him to sleep. It didn't take long for Ian's breathing to change, a clear indication he'd fallen asleep. Mickey sighed as he leant his head against the wall and closed his eyes. 

When Mickey opened his eyes next the room was pitch black. He glanced over at the digital clock on his bedside table, the green numbers glowed 7:45pm. Ian was no longer slung over his lap, having moved in his sleep at some point. The redhead was now lying on his stomach when a hand loosely gripping Mickey's thigh. As his eyes adjusted to the dark room Mickey became aware of an intense pressure on his bladder. As carefully as he could Mickey shifted from under Ian's grip and slipped off the bed. Mickey had barely made it to the door before Ian stirred.   
"Mick, come back to bed" he said sleepily, shifting onto his side to look at Mickey through hooded eyes.   
"I need to piss man, give me a sec" Mickey said, turning to head down the hall.   
"You're leaving again aren't you?" Ian was more awake now. Mickey spun around to see Ian slowly sitting up in bed, rubbing at his eyes.   
"No, I'm going to take a piss" Mickey said slowly, refraining from rolling his eyes. "You want to come with?"  
"Fuck you, don't lie to me" Ian sat up in bed, crossing his arms over his bare chest.   
"Ian, I'm not leaving you. I really need to take a piss or I'm gonna explode" Mickey crossed his legs for emphasis. Ian didn't say anything so Mickey took the chance and dashed to the bathroom. 

"I am allowed back in bed?" Mickey asked, trying to inject some humour in his voice. Ian didn't respond so Mickey climbed back into bed. Mickey laid on his back with a arm behind his head when Ian rolled over and put his head on Mickey's chest and snaked an arm around the shorter man's middle.   
"I'm sorry Mick" Ian whispered, his voice thick with tears and his breath hot on Mickey's bare skin. "I know you'd never leave me, I don't know why I said that"  
Mickey realised Ian was finally lucid and coming down from his manic episode.   
"How've you been feeling lately?" Mickey asked carefully. "Do you remember much about earlier?"  
"Little out of it" Ian confessed. "I remember getting up this morning and feeling the foggiest I've felt in a long him. There was a voice in my head telling me to find a gun"   
"You scared the shit out of Mandy" Mickey said softly. "She rang me"  
"Mandy was here?" Ian looked up at Mickey through his long lashes.   
"Yeah, she said you didn't recognise her. Apparently you just kept asking for me" Mickey explained.   
"I don't remember that. But I do remember you coming home and finding me in the bathroom" Ian said, clearly ashamed as he snuggled closer against Mickey.   
"What were you doing when I found you?" Mickey rubbed his hand over Ian's back.   
"I thought there was something under my skin and I wanted it out" Ian's voice was barely audible.   
Mickey closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears at bay. "You scared the shit outta me, Ian"  
"I know, I'm sorry" Ian kissed Mickey's chest. "When I saw you standing there everything just deflated. I'd honestly never been so happy to see you. Everything seemed to come into focus"  
"I think you were having a manic episode" Mickey said trying to keep his voice void of emotion.   
"I'm not so sure" Ian replied. "I know what a manic episode feels like and it felt different, it felt like I was being controlled and had no say in what I was doing"   
"You don't think it's the bipolar?" Mickey asked, a sudden wave of panic washed over him.  
"I don't know, like I said it felt different" Ian rolled off Mickey and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and looked back at Mickey. "Will you come to the clinic with me tomorrow?"  
"Sure" Mickey replied. "You gonna call Fiona?"   
"Not until after the appointment, I want to be able to actually tell her something" Ian explained as he stood up and stretched his long limbs.   
"You hungry?" Mickey asked as he got out of bed himself.   
Before Ian could answer his stomach rumbled loudly, making them both laugh. "I guess so"  
"C'mon, I'll make us some grilled cheese"


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian don't quite make it to the clinic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be posted in quick succession as I have them almost completely finished. They each just need a little editing.

Mickey woke the next morning to an empty bed. His thoughts instantly went to Ian and the previous day's events.   
"Fuck" he muttered as he got out of bed and pulled on the nearest pair of boxers and padded into the bathroom to take a leak before heading into the kitchen.  
"What are you doing here?" Mickey asked his sister when he spotted her sitting at the tiny dining table with Ian. He kissed the top of Ian's head as he passed.  
"You didn't call yesterday and I was worried about Ian so here I am" Mandy said simply.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday Mands, I didn't mean to scare you" Ian said through a mouthful of cereal. Mandy just shrugged as he tucked into her own cereal. Mickey made himself a bowl and cereal and a cup of coffee before joining the pair at the table.  
"Did you make that appointment?" Mickey asked.   
Ian nodded as he stood up and dumped his bowl in the sink "Yeah, it's at 2"  
"Can you meet me at work? I need to go in for a few hours. We can pick up some lunch before the appointment if we have time" Mickey sipped his coffee as he spoke.   
Ian nodded and stood up, turning to Mandy. "Will you be here when I get out of the shower?"  
Mandy glanced at her phone and then shook her head. "Gotta be at work in twenty minutes so I should get going now" She stood up and wrapped her arms around Ian. "You'll ring me tonight?"  
"Fuck off bitch, I forgot" Mickey growled. Mandy and Ian broke apart and Mandy flipped her brother off before heading to the door.   
"I'll remember to call you" Ian said, smiling as Mickey scowled around his cereal. "Bye Mands!"  
Ian turned to Mickey as he backed down the hallway. "You coming?"  
Mickey almost choked as he hurriedly shovelled the remaining cereal in his mouth, dumped the bowl in the sink and darted after the chortling redhead. 

"Hey Jack" Mickey greeted his boss as he entered the garage a few hours a later.   
"Mornin' Mickey" Jack waved from his office. "How's your guy?"  
"He's ok" Mickey headed into the office and shut the door. "But I think I'm gonna need to take some time off. He's going through some shit and I'd like to be there to help him through it"  
"There's nobody else to help you guys?" Jack asked, looking at Mickey over his half moon glasses.   
"My sister's around and his family is just around the corner but he's my guy and I'd like to be there for him" Mickey explained.   
"Yeah that's fine Mickey, thanks for letting me know. When do you need to take off?"  
"I thought I'd finish up that Corolla that came in last Friday and then head out, that cool?"  
"I was hoping you'd say that. Mrs. Penfold has been doing my head in" Jack chuckled lightly.   
"Yeah, she's an old bat ain't she?" Mickey smiled. "I'll get started and head out after I'm done"  
"No worries Mickey, you're a good worker. I hope your guy gets his shit sorted"  
"Me too" Mickey stood up and headed out into the workshop. 

"Hey Mickey!" One of his co-workers called a few hours later. "There's a hot as fuck redhead looking for you"   
"Fuck off Billy!" Mickey shouted back as he wiped his grease covered hands on an old rag that hung from his back pocket. He shut the hood of the Corolla, and came face to face with said hot redhead. Ian smiled at him from across the car, biting his lip and rubbing at his forehead.   
"Stop eye fucking me shithead" Mickey threw the rag at Ian but couldn't help but smile.  
"I can't help it, Mick. You look fucking hot all greased up like that" Ian practically leaped over the car and get to his boyfriend.   
"Put it back in your pants" Mickey stepped back and Ian pouted. "Can you go get my bag?" he fished a key out of his back pocket. "I'll just punch out"   
Ian rolled his eyes but took the key and headed towards the staff room. Mickey couldn't help but watch Ian go, those tight fitting jeans did amazing things to his ass and legs.   
"Perv" a voice in his ear made him jump. Mickey turned to see Kendra, the garage receptionist at his side.   
"It's not perving if he's mine" Mickey shot back, smirked.   
"This is true" Kendra chuckled. "He definitely knows how to work what he has"  
"You have no idea. You know what they say about big hands right?" Mickey chuckled and left a stunned Kendra in his wake as he headed to the bathroom. Mickey back came out a few minutes later to find Kendra comparing Ian and Billy's hand sizes.   
"Let's go" Mickey said, taking his bag that Ian was holding and slung it over his shoulder.   
"Show me your hands Mickey" Kendra said, stopping their departure.   
"It was a joke, Kendra!" Mickey huffed, rolling his eyes as she pulled his hand out his front of her and measured it against Billy's and then Ian's.   
"What was a joke?" Ian asked, clearly amused by the interaction. Mickey just shook his head.   
"It's all I can think about now Mickey!" Kendra exclaimed, releasing his hand. "Damn you!"  
Mickey laughed as Kendra headed back to the reception desk and Billy went back to work, completely perplexed.   
"What was that?" Ian chuckled as they headed out to the car.   
"Kendra. Easily led that girl" Mickey replied, shrugging. Mickey took Ian's hand, lacing his fingers through Ian's and led the way out to the car.   
"So..." Ian started as he pulled the car out into the traffic.   
Mickey rolled his eyes at his boyfriend hesitant stutter. This was a quirk of Ian's, when he was trying to bring something up that he knew Mickey wouldn't like. As much as Mickey had come to find in cute, most of the time he just wished Ian would spit it out.   
"So..." Mickey mimicked, turning to face Ian as they pulled up at a red light.  
"I spoke to Fiona..." Ian said.   
"And..."  
"She wants us to come for dinner"   
"Jesus Ian, why can't you just come out and say that instead of drawing shit out all the time?" Mickey huffed.   
"I already came out" Ian shot Mickey a knowing smile.   
"Fuck you" Mickey tried to hide smile. Fuck, he loved this dorky, lame and sometimes infuriating redhead.   
"I love you too Mick" Ian reached over and squeezed his knee. 

"Are you ok?" Mickey asked as they took a seat in a nearby park after they'd bought a couple of BLTs. Ian had been rubbing his head more and more vigorously with every passing minute.   
"I've had this headache all day that I just can't shift" He told the older man. "It's been getting worse"  
"Why didn't you say anything this morning?" Mickey took Ian's lunch as the redhead bent over and put his head in his hands, still rubbing his forehead.   
"Put one of those cans on the back of my neck" Ian pointed at the cans of soda at their feet. Mickey picked one of them up put the can to Ian's neck as the redhead had instructed.   
"Any better?" Mickey asked after a few minutes.   
"Not really" Ian turned his head to look at Mickey. "I think we need to skip the clinic and go straight to the ER"  
"Is it that bad?" Mickey said, panic rising in his chest.   
"It's definitely more than the bipolar"


	3. Emergency Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both boys end up in hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I like this chapter but here goes nothing...

By the time Mickey stumbled through the doors of the ER Ian was barely conscious and completely incoherent. He was babbling about hallucinations he was having.   
"Can I get some help here?!" Mickey shouted as dragged Ian up to the reception desk.   
The nurse took one look at the pair and called for a gurney. Minutes later Ian was being wheeled further into the hospital.   
"Sir, need to ask you some questions. What happened to your friend?" The nurse stood between Mickey and the double doors.  
"Boyfriend, he's my boyfriend" Mickey's voice was harsh and sharp as the panic hit him in waves.   
"Ok, how about we take a seat and you can tell me what happened to your boyfriend" The nurse steered Mickey into a quiet corner of the ER waiting room.   
"What's your name, kid?" The nurse asked as she watched Mickey closely. "I'm Nina"  
"Mickey" he bit out, trying to gain control of his breathing.   
"Ok Mickey, I want you to put your head between your knees and try to slow your breathing. Looks like you're having a panic attack" Nina told him.   
Mickey pulled his phone out of his pocket and thrust it into Nina's hand before following her instructions. "Call Mandy, my sister"   
Nina nodded and quickly pulled Mandy's number up and dialled. "Mandy, my name is Nina and I'm a nurse at Chicago Med. I'm here with your brother after he bought in his boyfriend. Mickey needs you to come down as soon as you can. I'll stay with him until you get here, we're in the ER"

Mandy arrived 15 minutes later, falling through the ER doors in a similar fashion to Mickey. Nina looked up and saw the frightened, frantic girl and went straight to her.   
"You're Mandy?" Nina asked, and Mandy nodded. "Mickey's over here. He's having a panic attack that doesn't seem to be subsiding. Do you know how to help him?"  
"Yeah, it's not his first" Mandy replied as they walked over to where Mickey was now sitting on the edge of a bed. "Hey Mick, you're ok" She sat next to him and pulled him into her chest, rubbing his back. Mickey's breathing instantly began to slow.   
"What's happened to Ian?" Mandy spoke to Nina over Mickey's head.   
"Mickey's boyfriend?" Nina asked and Mandy nodded. "I haven't got a whole of information"  
"Can you find out? I've got Mickey and it'll help him too" Mandy requested. Nina was hesitant to leave the young pair but with a last meaningful look from Mandy she left in search of Ian and his doctor.   
"Hey Mick, how you doing?" Mandy pushed her brother away slightly to get a better look at his face.   
"Glad you're here" Mickey choked out, looking at Mandy through red watery eyes. "It was so fucking scary Mands. He had a headache all day and then at lunch it got worse. By the time we got here he wasn't makin' any sense, don't even think he knew where he was" Mickey dove back into Mandy's chest as a fresh wave of tears hit him.   
"How about you lie down?" Mandy suggested, at a loss at what else to say as she digested his words. Ian seemed fine when she saw him this morning, what the fuck happened? She guided Mickey onto his back but when she moved to stand beside the bed he refused to let her go, so she sat up on the bed and let her brother curl into her.   
"Is he any better?"   
Mandy looked up to see Nina standing at the end of the bed, pulling the curtains around them.   
"The worst is over, he'll sleep now. "He'll be ok" Mandy ran her hand over Mickey's hair and shoulder affectionately as she spoke. "How's Ian?"  
"Not conscious at the moment, they're running tests because no-one knows what's going on" Nina explained. "Has Mickey said anything?"  
"Ian's had a headache that got worse during the day" Mandy relayed Mickey's earlier words. "I saw him this morning and he seemed fine but Mickey said when they met for lunch Ian was complaining that the headache was getting worse"  
"Ok, I'll need to get this info over to Ian's doctor. Is there anything else I need to know, is he allergic to anything?"  
"No allergies but he is bipolar" Mandy felt like she was betraying Ian by sharing this information.   
"Ok, I'll let them know. I'll come back down when Ian's been admitted and you can head up to see him" Nina didn't seem phased by Mandy's admission.  
"Thanks Nina" Mandy felt oddly comforted by this complete stranger. She watched Nina leave before turning her attention to her snoozing brother. "Hey Mick, wake up"  
Mickey grumbled as he rolled off Mandy. "What the fuck Mands?"   
Mandy watched as Mickey sat up next to her and took in his surroundings, the memories coming back to him.   
"What the fuck Mandy?" Mickey said again, a little louder. "Where's Ian?"  
"Mickey, I need you to breath as I tell you this" Mandy stood up and looked directly at him. "Do you remember getting Ian here?"  
Mickey nodded. "Yeah, I met him for lunch and he was complaining about this headache he'd had all morning and it just got worse. He wanted to skip the clinic and come straight here"   
"They're doing tests now. I had to tell Nina he was bipolar. Do you have a list of the meds he's taking?" Mandy explained. Mickey nodded and pulled out his phone, showing her a document.   
"We should show this to the doctor" Mandy said as she glanced over the extensive list.   
Before either Milkovich could say another word Nina reappeared, slightly out of breath.   
"Ah Mickey, nice to see you're awake" Nina smiled at him.   
"Yeah, sorry about that" Mickey was clearly embarrassed.   
"Trust me when I say this, I see people at their worst on a daily basis. It's when they can leave here at their best that's important. Now, would you like to see your boy?" Nina replied.   
They both stood up and followed Nina through the hospital corridors, up a few levels and onto Ian's ward, all the while the nurse explained what was happening.   
"Is he awake?" Mandy asked as the stopped at the nurses station of the young adult nuero ward.   
"Not when I left but - " she peaked down a row of beds to where a shock of bright red hair could just been seen from behind a drawn curtain. "He might be now, go down and have a look. Just keep the noise down ok?"   
"Ok" Mickey nodded and headed in the direction of Ian's bed but turned back when he realised Mandy wasn't following him. "You coming?"  
"In a sec" Mandy said, giving her brother a 'I'd-like-to-get-her-alone' look and Mickey rolled his eyes before walking away. 

"Hey man" Mickey whispered as he sat on the edge of Ian's bed and took his hand. Ian was flat on his back and his eyes were closed. The machine behind him was beeping rhythmically. Mickey reached over and brushed a stray strand of his hair away from Ian's face and rested his hand on the redhead's cheek.   
"You just can't seem catch a break, can you?" His voice and quiet and sad. "Just when we had everything under control something else pops up"   
Ian didn't respond, he didn't even open his eyes or acknowledge Mickey was there. But Mickey continued talking. "They seem to think it was an aneurysm and it burst and that's why you had a headache all day and it got worse" Mickey's voice hitched and caught in his throat. "Fuck, I'd hate to think what would've happened if we didn't meet for lunch" Mickey paused and closed his eyes tightly, a vain attempt to fight the tears that were building.   
"Hey" Ian groaned and Mickey's eyes snapped open and let out a huge sigh of relief.  
"Hey" the older man breathed, rubbing a hand over his face. "How're you feeling?"  
"Confused and very tired" Ian spoke quietly, as though talking was taking a lot of energy.   
"Do you remember what happened?" Mickey asked. He went to move into the white plastic chair that was in the corner but Ian grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed.  
"I remember getting up this morning and seeing Mandy in the kitchen. I remember you telling me about yesterday. I remember going to your work but not much after that" Ian grimaced and rubbed his head. "How'd I end up here?"  
"We met for lunch and you were complaining about a headache. Next thing I knew you could barely talk and almost went face first into the gravel" Mickey explained, fighting to keep his voice even. Ian gripped the older boy's hand and attempted a reassuring smile.  
"I love you" Ian whispered. "Thank you"   
"I love you" Mickey returned, leaning down to kiss the ginger on the lips.


	4. Time Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona and Mickey have a conversation and then things get worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me a little longer than expected to get this chapter out. I completely rewrote it but I'm happier with this version than the original. 
> 
> As usual, comments, kudos and advice is always welcome.

The following few days passed in a blur of doctors and Gallaghers for Mickey. At some point, Mickey couldn't remember exactly when, a very worried Fiona turned up with the rest of the Gallagher siblings in tow in the hours following Ian's admittance. Ian drifted in and out of sleep but by the time he'd been in hospital for a week he was completely awake for hours at a time. After a few choice words to Ian's doctors, Lip and Mickey were able to get the redhead moved to a single room. Mickey barely left Ian's side, even to eat, but with a constant stream of siblings coming and going Ian and Mandy were finally able to convince Mickey to go home for a few hours of decent sleep.

"Fine, you're clearly just trying to get rid of me" Mickey huffed as he leant over to peck Ian on the lips before heading for the door.  
"Hey, Mick" Ian grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Mickey looked directly into the endless green that was Ian's eyes.  
"Don't be away for too long" Ian whispered, giving Mickey's ear a quick nibble before pushing him away. Mickey could feel seven pairs of eyes on him and his reddening cheeks as he picked up his wallet, phone and keys and walked out the door.  
The closer to home he got the more uneasy Mickey began to feel. This would be the first time since they moved into their own place that Mickey would be knowingly going home to a quiet apartment. The last time the apartment was this quiet Mickey found Ian in the bathroom with a razor to his wrist. Mickey steeled himself as he unlocked the front door and headed inside.  
After a quick shower he tried getting some sleep but the bed felt too cold, too big and too empty. Sighing, Mickey got out of bed and headed out into the living room and threw himself onto the lumpy sofa and flicked through the channels, settling on some random sitcom. He closed his eyes and tried to doze.  
"Mickey! You home?"  
A loud voice jolted the black haired man from his doze and he sat bolt upright as someone pounded on his door. Someone who clearly wanted to die.  
"Alright, alright. Fucking hell, I'm coming!" Mickey stood up and ambled over to the door and opened it to come face to face with the eldest Gallagher.  
"What do you want?" Mickey asked Fiona. But instead of answering him she barged into the apartment and put a pair of large paper bags on the kitchen counter. "Yeah, just come right in"  
"You eaten?" Fiona asked as she unpacked the various containers of food.  
"What the fuck are you doing here, Fiona?" Mickey sighed, rubbing a hand down his tired face.  
"Thought you'd be hungry so I brought you food" Fiona said, waving a hand over the half dozen or so containers at now sat on the counter.  
"I can feed myself you know" Mickey's stomach chose that very second to betray him and a loud growl broke the silence between him and Fiona. Fiona didn't say a word, just opened one of the containers and held it out to him. 

"I do have an ulterior motive" Fiona said between mouthfuls of spaghetti. They were sitting at the small kitchen table, each half away through a container of Shelia's homemade pasta.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer. "Of course you do"  
A couple of minutes of silence passed, Fiona clearly in no hurry to talk.  
"Spit it out" Mickey sighed.  
"I wanted to talk to you about Ian" Fiona put her now empty container down.  
"Jesus Fiona, if you're just here to have a go at me-"  
Fiona sighed, a tired smile playing on her face "No Mickey not this time. I actually wanted to apologise"  
"Why?"  
"I've never really given you a chance. You've always been that guy that took my little brother away" Fiona explained, tucking her legs under her.  
"I didn't take Ian anywhere" Mickey retorted.  
"You didn't let me finish" Fiona said. "I always judged you on your family name but it wasn't until I saw you with Ian that I realised there was so much more to you"  
"And if I did the same to you & your brood you'd all be fucking Frank" Mickey bit out but then sighed. "I love your brother more than I've ever loved anyone"  
"And I know that now" Fiona replied softly.  
"Did Ian ever tell you the real story behind how Yev came to be?" Mickey tossed his empty container onto the table and leaned back in his chair.  
"Only that it wasn't the way we all thought it was. He refused to go into anymore detail" Fiona spoke softly, as though worried a voice too loud would scare Mickey away.  
"My father caught us" Mickey sighed, rubbing his free hand down his face as he relived the memory. "I'd offered him a place to crash after they'd been removed from the house. It was probably the happiest I'd been up until Terry turned up. He tried to bash the shit out of Ian but I wouldn't let him, so he laid into me. Then he brought Svetlana in and had her fuck the fag out of me while he held a in to my head. But clearly that didn't work" Mickey tried to chuckle half-heartedly. "A couple of months later I found out she was pregnant. The wedding was Terry's idea as well" Mickey didn't know why he was sharing what was probably the worst time in his life with his boyfriend's sister, but something in Fiona's expression made him want to be honest with her.  
"Fucking hell Mickey" Fiona breathed. "I knew Terry was a prick but I didn't know he was that bad"  
"I lost count of the times I was congratulated" Micke recounted sadly, his voice hitching as he spoke of Ian again. "But I'll never forget the look on Ian's face even though I could barely look at him. I ended up flipping Lana on her back so I didn't have to look at him"  
"I'm sorry Mickey" Fiona couldn't think of anything else to say. "So that's why you pushed him away, at that point he was the only reminder of that day"  
Mickey nodded. "Until Yev was born. Things got better with Ian and I was incredibly grateful they did, because I don't know what I would've done if Ian wasn't there to act as a barrier between me and Lana and Yev. Ian could tell it was hard for me so he really stepped up"  
"So it was Ian who made you change your mind about Yev?" Fiona asked.  
"Yeah, I guess I came to realise it wasn't Yev's fault or even Lana's. By then Terry was gone for life and Ian helped me realise I was angry with the wrong people. I watched how Ian was with Yev and saw what a real father should be" Mickey smiled at the memory of Ian lying on the floor with Yev climbing all over him.  
"He's a rare natural" Fiona mused, watching Mickey with an amused smile.  
"Yeah he is" Mickey agreed. "He's also been my fucking saving grace. The one thing I could focus on, no matter how bad things got"  
"Like an anchor" Fiona said softly. "Ian said something similar a while back. He said you keep him grounded and everything is just better when you're around"  
Mickey's face reddened as Fiona smiled widely at him. "Yeah well..." He began but was interrupted by the sound of two phones ringing simultaneously . 

"It's Debs" Fiona said, looking from her phone to Mickey, eyes wide and panic beginning to set in.  
"Mandy" Mickey said, putting the phone to his ear.  
"Mick, get back here. He's having another episode" Mandy didn't bother with greetings and launched into it. "He woke up and when he realised you weren't there he turned on Lip, convinced he'd ran you off"  
"Fuck, I'm on my way" Mickey picked up his things and followed Fiona, who was still on the phone to Debbie, out to the car. He said goodbye to his sister and started the car before turning to Fiona. "Put her on speaker"  
Fiona nodded and took the phone from her ear and a tap or two later Debbie's panicked voice filled the car.  
"Hey Debs" Mickey said. "Where is he now?"  
"He locked himself in the bathroom" Debbie replied. They could hear Lip talking loudly to Ian through the bathroom door. "Debs, you need to get Lip to stop. It doesn't help"  
"Ok" Debbie said before talking to her brother. "Lip, you need to leave him until Mickey and Fiona gets here. Mickey says what you're doing isn't helping"  
"I'm not leaving my brother you stupid fuck" Lip said angrily in the phone.  
"Ay asshole, who's he asking for?" Mickey said, feeling slightly smug when Debbie confirmed what they all knew to be true.  
"Does he recognise you Debs?" Mickey asked as he took a corner at alarming speed, earning a punch in the arm from Fiona.  
"I'd like to get back to the hospital alive thanks very much" she said tersely.  
"Sorry" Mickey muttered. "Debs?"  
"Don't think so, but he knew Lip and Mandy" Debs replied.  
"Ok, here's what you're going to do" Mickey instructed. "Get fuckhead out of the room and get Mandy to try talking to him"  
"I told you I'm not going anywhere!" Lip erupted.  
"Lip, he's angry at you right now so it makes sense for Mandy to try and talk him down until Mickey gets there" Fiona cut Mickey off before he ran his mouth again.  
"Fi..." Lip began.  
"Lip, just fucking do it ok" Fiona pulled out her big sister tone.  
"Fine, how far away are you guys?" Lip sighed, clearly defeated.  
"Five minutes" Fiona said as Mickey screeched into the first spot his saw in the hospital car park.


	5. Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's condition worsens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual kudos and constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm attempting to make the chapters a little longer, I'll see how it goes =)

Mickey and Fiona stumbled out of the elevator the second the doors opened. Nina was there to meet them but Mickey barely heard a word she said when he spotted Ian being wheeled out of his room by a flurry of nurses and followed by very emotional Gallaghers and Mandy.   
"What happened?" Fiona asked, numbly.   
Mandy walked straight up to Mickey and gripped his shoulders, steering him over to the chairs that were lined up against a nearby wall. "Sit down Mick"   
"Slit his wrists" Lip answered his sister, his face pale and eyes brimming with tears. "Looked pretty deep"  
"You couldn't talk him down?" Mickey turned to Mandy, his voice barely a whisper.   
"I'm sorry Mick, I tried" Mandy sobbed, burying her head in his shoulder. Mickey didn't trust himself to say anything so he just wrapped his arms around his sister and held her tightly.   
The group sat in terrified silence for over an hour, no-one knowing what to say or do.   
"Hey guys" Nina said softly, taking a seat next to Mandy.   
"How's he doing?" Mandy sniffed, looking at the nurse.   
"Ian lost a lot of blood but the doctors were able to stop it and repair the damage. He'd cut pretty deep" Nina explained, putting a hand on Mandy's knee and giving Mickey a small smile.   
"But he'll be ok, right?" Debbie asked, from the floor where she sat with Fiona and Lip.   
"Those wounds will heal yes" Nina replied.   
"What aren't you saying?" Mickey asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "What else is there?"  
"They still don't know what is causing the hallucinations" Nina responded.   
"But he had an aneurysm" Debbie said.   
"Yet he had another hallucination" Lip said before Nina could speak. She nodded.  
"They're going to do all the tests over the next few days" Nina explained. "We'll find out what's going on with him"  
"How's this going to affect the bipolar?" Fiona asked.   
"He'll continue to take those meds and we'll have to work any treatment around them" Nina explained. "Taking him off the meds is not an option but it'll be a fine balance because some of those meds might interfere with the tests or treatments"  
"When can I see him?" Mickey finally found his voice.   
"He should he back in his room in the next hour or so. But he'll be groggy so you won't get much out of him" Nina replied. Mickey nodded.   
"I need a cigarette" He stood up and headed for the elevator.   
"Go to the roof" Nina said softly. "You'll get some peace up there"   
Mickey nodded, silently conveying his thanks before pressing the right button. 

"Here he comes" Nina stood up as the elevator dinged. Everyone got to their feet as Ian was wheeled down the corridor and back into his room. Mickey was the first to get into the room and at the redhead's bedside. The Gallaghers gathered around the other side of the bed and Mandy stood next to Mickey, her hand on his shoulder.  
"When will he wake up?" Debbie asked, breaking the silence that had settled in the room.   
"At this point, there's nothing medically keeping him asleep so it's completely up to him" Nina explained softly.   
"How long does it usually take?" Debbie continued to question Nina and the nurse did her best to comfort the clearly distressed teenager.   
"What the fuck is happening?" Mickey jumped back as though he'd been given an electric shock. Everyone in the room turned their attention back to Ian who was now fitting in his bed.   
"He's having a seizure" Nina explained as she quickly poked her head of the room and called for help. "I need everyone to move out so we can help Ian"   
Mandy pulled Mickey out of the room and the Gallaghers followed, heading for the waiting area.   
"I thought he was meant to be getting better" Mickey scowled, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. The Gallagher siblings had sunk into the chairs around him as Mandy tried to talk Mickey down.   
"Sit down, Mick" Mandy coaxed, pushing his back towards a row of chairs away from Ian's siblings.   
"I can't lose him, Mands" Mickey said, almost inaudibly. Mandy's heart broke for her brother and her best friend.  
"We won't lose him, Mick" Mandy wrapped her brother in her arms and held him tightly. Mandy and Mickey sat with the Gallaghers in silence as they waited for news on Ian, nobody knowing what to say. 

"Hey guys"   
Mickey looked up to see Nina standing before them wearing a concerning expression.   
"What's happening?" Fiona asked, standing up.   
"Ian had a seizure" Nina repeated her earlier words. "The doctors seem to think there's a tumour somewhere in Ian's brain. They want to do exploratory surgery"  
"So they want to cut open his brain, even though they don't know what they're looking for?" Mandy asked, slightly horrified. Nina nodded.   
"He's not a fucking lab rat" Mickey scowled, shaking Mandy's arms off and stepping towards Nina. "You can't just go cutting into people's brain's for fucks sake!"  
"How about I get the doctors to come down and explain all the options?" Nina suggested, wilting under Mickey's vicious glare.   
"Yeah you fucking do that" he snarled as she scampered away.   
"Mick, she's only doing her job" Mandy punched him in the arm the second Nina was out of sight. "You didn't need to bite her head off"   
"Is there something going on between you two?" Mickey turned to his sister. It didn't go unnoticed by either Milkovich that the Gallaghers had made themselves scarce.   
"I like her ok?" Mandy defended.   
"So you're fucking her while your best friend lies in a hospital bed?" Mickey menaced.   
"Fuck you" Mandy scoffed, her glare matching her brother's. "I barely know her and we haven't met outside the hospital"   
Mickey sighed, running a hand through his unwashed hair and Mandy's face softened.  
"Mick, I get that this is scary and stressful but don't take your shit out on Nina. It's not her fault" Mandy approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're all scared"  
When Mickey looked at his sister his eyes were watery. "I can't lose him, Mands"  
The softness of Mickey's voice broke Mandy's heart. "We won't lose him, Ian's a fighter. You know that better than anyone"  
Mickey nodded and sniffled but sidestepped his sister when she attempted to embrace him and headed out to the waiting area where the Gallagher's had assembled.   
"Has anyone told Lana and Yev what's going on?" Fiona asked when the two siblings came into view. They both shook their heads. "I'll give her call"

It was a few hours before Ian's doctors came to see the group. Svetlana and Yevgeny had joined them by then, Yevgeny making a beeline for his father.   
"Oh wow, Nina wasn't kidding when she said Mr Gallagher had a big family" A balding man wearing a white coat said as he stood before the group. He went on to explain the various options that they had and each one's pros and cons. "I know it's a lot to take in so that's why we're going to give you a few hours to think it over. I'll be back in the morning and we can talk some more. For now I'll leave you to talk it over" The doctor concluded before walking away.   
"What do you think?" Fiona asked, looking at Mickey.   
"It's a fucking lot" Mickey sighed, his fingers inching for a cigarette. "I need a smoke"  
Before anyone could say anything Mickey stood up and headed for the elevators.   
Mickey was up on the roof and getting through his third cigarette when he heard a voice behind him. He spun around and came face to face with his son.   
"Hey Dad" Yev said quietly, shielding his face from the glare of the setting sun.   
"Hey kid" Mickey replied just as quietly. "How're you doing?"  
Yevgeny shrugged as he joined his father at the edge of the roof, overlooking the Southside of Chicago. "How long has this been going on?"  
"What do you mean?" Mickey looked his his son, who was almost the spitting image of him.   
"With Ian, when did you know it was more than the Bipolar?" Yev snatched the half smoked cigarette from his father and took a long puff. Mickey didn't say anything for a while, just watched Yev with the cigarette in his mouth.  
"Dad?" Yev prompted.   
"At first it was just small things, forgetfulness, he'd go to sleep and wake up confused and disorientated. But then he had an episode and didn't recognise Mandy" Mickey sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as though trying to scrub the memory away.   
"Why didn't you tell me or Mom?" Yev handed back the cigarette.   
"Didn't want to ruin your trip I guess" Mickey shrugged sadly. "Didn't know how serious it was. I mean, we just thought Ian needed his meds adjusted until he started getting headaches"   
"He'll be ok though, won't he?" Yev turned his back on the city skyline and leant on the concrete wall to look at his father.   
"I fucking hope so" Mickey's voice cracked and he scrubbed his hand over his face.   
"Can you make me promise?" Yev put a hand on Mickey's shoulder and looked him in the eye.   
"What's that kid?" Mickey asked.   
"Keep me in the loop. I don't care how bad it gets, I just want to know my second father is going to be ok" Yev replied.   
"Yev - " Mickey started but his son interrupted him.   
"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. I'll be 18 next month" Yev fought to keep the emotion out of his voice.   
Mickey sighed, there was no fight left in him. "Yeah, I promise Yev"  
"Thanks dad" Yev pushed off the wall and threw an arm over his father's shoulders. "Let's head down stairs"   
Mickey chuckled ever so lightly and let his son steer him back into the hospital.


	6. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions need to be made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update this. But this damn thing called life got in the way. =( I'm not going to say when I'll have the next chapter up coz I have no idea but hopefully it'll be soon!

Mickey spent another sleepless night on the floor of Ian's room but this time it was in the Intensive Care Unit. Fiona took the slightly more comfortable padded chair that Nina had brought in just before her shift ended and she left with Mandy. Mickey didn't say a word as he watched the nurse put an arm around his sister's waist as they headed for the elevators with the remaining Gallaghers. Svetlana and Yevgeny stayed a little longer, but left after one of the night nurses insisted there couldn't be any more than two people in the ICU at a time overnight.   
Everyone promised to be back first thing in the morning. But Fiona told them not to rush. 

"What are you thinking?" Fiona asked quietly once they'd settled in for the night.  
"About what?" Mickey flipped onto his back so he could look up at her from his spot on the floor.   
"What we should do for Ian" Fiona replied. "Do we let them cut into his brain?"  
"There's gotta be another option" Mickey sighed. "It's too dangerous"  
"From what the doctors were saying it’s the most effective" Fiona reasoned.   
"So you're happy to let these quacks hack into your brother's head?" Mickey stared up at her.   
"Of course not, but they've got to do something. I can't bear the thought of losing him" Fiona responded.   
"Me either" Mickey related, sighing. “I really hate this”  
“Me too” Fiona replied. “But we need to make a decision, you and me”   
They were silent for a while, just listening to the regular beeping of the machines Ian was hooked up to. Fiona’s heart broke a little as she watched her younger brother.   
“What would he do?” Mickey asked quietly, breaking the comfortable silence that had drifted into the room.  
“What do you mean?” Fiona asked.   
“If it was up to him and it was one of us? What would Ian’s decision be?” Mickey clarified.   
“He’d want more information” Fiona spoke softly and Mickey nodded in agreement. “He’d talk us all hoarse before making the right choice”  
“Do you think we should let them cut into his head?” Mickey sat up on his elbows.   
“I want to know what the other options are. I think we should ask for a meeting with his doctors” Fiona replied.   
“Yeah, ok. Let’s do that” Mickey laid back down, lacing his fingers behind his head.  
The following day Fiona spoke to the first nurse that came into Ian’s room about setting up a meeting with the redhead’s doctors.   
“They’ll be in shortly” Fiona told Mickey as she walked back into Ian’s room. Mickey nodded as he stood up and stretched up. “Why don’t you go get some food?”  
“Fuck off, remember the last time I left?” Mickey sneered, patting himself down looking for a cigarette.   
Fiona sighed but didn’t fight him. “Ok, do you want anything?”  
“Coffee” Mickey said but at the look Fiona gave him, he added. “please”   
“Ok, I’ll be back in a bit” The eldest Gallagher picked up her bag and headed for the door as Mickey took her seat and pulled it closer to Ian’s bed.   
Ian’s condition hadn’t changed any overnight, he was still in a coma but nobody could say why. Mickey scrubbed his face in attempt to push the wave of emotion he was feeling down.   
“Hey man” Mickey whispered, reaching for Ian’s hand. “We all need you to pull yourself together” Mickey swallowed before continuing. “I need you to pull through, I can’t do this without you” he reached up and brushed a strand of stray hair that had fallen across Ian’s peaceful face. Mickey stared at Ian for a few minutes, hopeful that his words would somehow break Ian out of his coma. Of course it didn’t. The only sound was of the machines behind Ian. 

Fiona returned about two hours later, freshly showered and balancing two large paper bags and two cups of coffee in her hands. Mickey took the coffees from her so she could place the bags on the small table beside the bed.   
“Any change?” Fiona asked, taking her coffee back from Mickey.   
Mickey shook his head as to sipped on the coffee. “Nope, a nurse came in to check on him but there was no change. What time were these doctors meant to come down?”  
Before Fiona could reply the door opened and said doctors walked in.   
“Good morning” A balding man with a pot belly said, as he shook hands with Fiona and Mickey. “I’m Dr Henry and this is my colleague Dr French”  
“Fiona, Ian’s sister and Mickey, Ian’s partner” Fiona introduced them as they both shook hands with Dr French as well.   
“Hi” Mickey said, clearly uncomfortable with the doctors eyes on him.   
“Do we need to wait for anyone else?” Dr Henry asked.   
“No, my siblings couldn’t make it so we’ve decided Mickey and I’ll make the final decision together”   
Dr Henry then launched into a long, detailed explanation of each of the options going forward.   
“Fuck me, man” Mickey muttered thirty minutes later once the doctors had left. Fiona was slumped in the chair beside Ian’s bed, her eyes closed.   
“I know” was all she said, opening her eyes to look at Mickey. “What the hell are we going to do?”  
“What do you think about the tests first?” Mickey asked, carefully sitting on the edge of Ian’s bed and brushed a hand softly over the redhead’s forehead.   
“Those tests are going to cost thousands” Fiona sighed, watching as Mickey continued to run his fingers through her brother’s hair.   
“Don’t worry about the money, Fiona. I’ve got that covered. We need to do what’s best for Ian” Mickey spoke softly, gazing down at Ian.   
“Mickey –” Fiona started but Mickey just held up his hands.   
“Fi, it’s completely legit I promise you. I’ve got six months’ worth of savings that Ian doesn’t know about. I was hoping to surprise him with a trip later in the year but this is more important” Mickey explained quickly, looking away from Fiona’s grinning face.   
“Did Ian know about this?” Fiona asked.   
Mickey shook his head. “I wanted to have the money first before I brought it up with him”   
This comment just made Fiona grin harder. “Such a romantic”  
“Fuck off” Mickey said without venom but cracked a small smile despite himself.   
“So Mr. Romantic, what do we do next?” Fiona cracked up as Mickey rolled his eyes, clearly regretting sharing with his sister-in-law.   
“Let them do as many tests as they need to and if they don’t show anything then they can cut into his brain” Mickey replied.   
Fiona nodded. “I agree” 

 

The next few days were a flurry of activity; Ian was barely in his room.   
“Hey, I’ve got good news” Nina said when she found a tired Mickey on the roof one afternoon.   
“Yeah?” Mickey spun around to face her, stubbed out his cigarette with his heel. “What’s that?”  
“Ian’s awake” It was incredible, Nina thought, the affect those two simple words had on the young man standing before her.   
“Seriously?” Mickey broke into a massive grin. “How long ago?”  
“Only a few minutes. They were about to take him down for an MRI. He’s asking for you” Nina explained. “Wanna head down?”  
Mickey didn’t need to be asked twice. He practically ran back into the hospital and bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet as they waited for the elevator.  
“I’m sorry if Mandy and I getting together was a shock. I never intended on getting involved with a patient’s loved one like that but Mandy is very persistent” Nina said quietly as the elevator stopped to let more people on. The pair moved to the back of the elevator, until they were standing shoulder to shoulder.   
Mickey chuckled. “Yeah, that’s my sister. When she wants something nothing gets in her way”  
“So you’re ok with us?” Nina was still unsure of where Mickey stood.   
“That girl has been through hell in her life and she’s been with some real shitheads. Just don’t be another one” Mickey said. The elevator dinged open on their level and before Nina could say another word, Mickey was off and jogging down the corridor.   
“Ian” Mickey panted, leaning on the doorframe and catching his breath. The redhead’s head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice, a big, relieved smile on his face. Fiona sat on the edge of the bed with her back to Mickey  
“I’ll give you guys some time alone” Fiona smiled at Mickey as she slipped past him.   
“Hey Mick” Ian whispered when they were alone and the door was shut. Mickey sat on the edge of the bed staring at Ian, still not quite believing his boyfriend as finally awake and talking to him.  
“Fuck, I’ve missed you” Mickey finally said, taking Ian’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply before resting their foreheads together.   
“I’m sorry” Ian’s voice was thick and wet.   
“Hey” Mickey pulled back to look at the taller man. “This is not your fault. Shit just happens”  
“Fiona was saying there were nurses in here about to take me for an MRI before I woke up” Ian said as he shifted to give Mickey more room on the bed. “Why do I need an MRI?”  
Mickey sighed, looking down at their intertwined fingers. “There was talk about cutting into your brain only a few days ago. But Fiona and I met with your doctors and decided to go with the tests first”   
“Why the fuck do they want to cut into my brain?” Ian asked, his hand unconsciously running through his hair.  
“They still have no idea what caused the aneurysm” Mickey stated.   
“I thought the aneurysm was the issue” Ian was clearly confused; it was written all over his face.   
“Apparently not” Mickey shrugged. “They reckon there’s something else going on because it burst about a week ago and after another episode, you’ve only just woken up”   
“I’ve been asleep for a week?!” Ian exclaimed, dumbfounded.   
Mickey nodded. “They put you under for a while but then took the meds away but you didn’t wake up. They say that was all you. You weren’t ready to wake up”   
“What happens next?” Ian asked, pulling Mickey on top of him.   
“You get all the tests they have so they can figure out what’s going on in that noggin’ of yours” Mickey tapped the side of Ian’s head lightly.   
“As long as you’re right here I can get through anything” Ian stated simply, placing a kiss to Mickey’s hair. Mickey didn’t say anything, just snuggled deeper into the comforting familiarity of Ian’s chest. 

“Miss me?” Ian asked as he was wheeled back into his room to an awaiting Mickey.   
“What, you left?” Mickey smiled as Ian flipped him off and the nurses helped him back into bed.   
“Can I go for a walk today, Liv?” Ian asked the blonde nurse who was fiddling with Ian’s IV.   
“Only if you eat all your lunch” Liv replied and Ian pouted before turning to Mickey.   
“Hey, can you go get me a pizza?” Ian asked, flashing him a huge grin. Liv chuckled and wandered out of the room. i  
“Seriously, pizza for lunch?” Mickey asked as he poured Ian a glass of water.   
“Hospital food sucks” Ian leant back against the pillows and crossed his arms, staring Mickey down. Mickey handed the redhead the water and motioned for him to drink it all. Ian obliged without a word before handing back the empty glass and continuing to stare his boyfriend down, puppy dog eyes out in full force. It didn’t take long for Mickey to cave. He admitted his defeat with raised hands and backed out of the room silently.   
“Pepperoni please!” Ian called gleefully after the shorter man. 

“For you” Mickey placed a piping hot box on the nurses’ station in front of Liv who was reading through a file.   
“You caved” Liv stated, opening the box to a face full of steam.   
“I’ve never been able to fight the puppy dog eyes and he knows it” Mickey sighed as he watched nurses appear out of nowhere, the pizza acting like a beacon.  
“Thanks Mickey, but you really don’t need to buy us something every time you buy Ian lunch” Liv said. “But we do appreciate it”  
“It’s fine” Mickey shrugged. “At least I now know what’ll keep you guys quiet if I never needed to”  
“Hey!” Liv chuckled, tossing a ball of paper at him. Mickey grinned wildly as he dodged the paper missile and headed back to Ian’s room.   
“Bribing the nurses again?” was the first thing Ian said, opening his arms for the pizza.   
“Never” Mickey wiggled his eyebrows as he placed the pizza box on the table in front on Ian and flipped it open and offering Ian a piece.   
“Holy shit this is amazing” Ian groaned, his mouth full.   
“Anything is amazing after weeks of hospital food” Mickey retorted as he took a bite of his own piece. Ian was right though; the pizza was amazing.  
“I see you won’t be wanting this”   
Both men looked up to see Nina standing in the doorway holding a covered tray.   
“Did you get a piece from the one I left with Liv?” Mickey asked as he wiped his fingers with a tissue.   
“Liv saved me a piece, thanks Mickey” Nina replied, smiling as she watched Ian devour a third piece of pizza. “It’s nice to see you’re feeling better Ian”   
Ian said something but neither Mickey or Nina could understand it through the mouthful of pizza.   
“I asked Liv if I could go for a walk later today” Ian said now his mouth was empty. “She said I could go after lunch”  
“How about a shower first?” Nina suggested, gesturing to the sauce that now covered Ian’s face and hands.   
“Fiiiiine” Ian rolled his eyes and pushed the tray away so he could get out of bed. “Whoa” Mickey and Nina were at his side in a flash as Ian’s legs gave way.  
“You’ll be a little wobbly for a bit” Nina explained. “You’ve been bound for a few weeks now”   
Mickey and Nina took a hold of Ian’s hands and guided him into the bathroom.   
“As the nurse, I should really be helping him but I’ll let you if you’re ok with that” Nina said to Mickey as they guided Ian to the plastic chair in the corner.   
“I can take a shower on my own, thank you very much” Ian pouted, crossing his arms.   
“Dude, you can barely walk right now” Mickey snorted. “Anyway, it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve bathed you”  
“You’ve never bathed me when I was sober” Ian’s pouted grew as Nina silently left them alone and closed the door behind her.   
“You’re clearly forgetting those years when you were first diagnosed” Mickey said as he turned the water on. “Now get naked”  
“Only if you do” Ian tried and Mickey chuckled as the redhead struggled to pull the grown over his head.   
“Nice try tough guy. Works better if you undo the ties” Mickey quickly pulled on the white ties of Ian’s hospital gown and let it fall to the ground before stripping himself of his jeans and t shirt.   
“Now we’re talking” Ian made a grab for the waistband of Mickey’s boxers.   
“Ay, we’re not fucking in a hospital”  
“There’s plenty else we can good”   
“Ian, stop. We’re not doing anything here” Mickey stepped out of Ian’s reach.  
“You’re no fun” The pouting lip was back.   
“Fine, you said you can shower yourself. Go ahead” Mickey picked up his clothes and reached for the door.   
“Ok, ok. I’ll behave” Ian admitted defeat. “Please don’t go”  
Mickey smirked, pleased with his win. He tossed his clothes in a dry corner of the bathroom before helping Ian stand under the water.


	7. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test results are back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I'm completely happy with this chapter. I hit a bit of writer's block the just really wanted to get this one finished. I know exactly how I want this story to finish so I think I'll try writng out the final chapter and working backwards. Mind you I have no idea how many chapters there will be between this one and the end so please stay with me!

It was another week before all of Ian’s test results came back. But most of the tests didn’t give any answers. That is until the doctors examined the MRI for a third time.  
“Is that…?” Nina asked, squinting at the light box that displayed the film. “Tell me that’s something”  
It was barely visible, nestled at the very base of Ian’s temporal lobe. The tiniest tumor Nina had never seen.  
“Is that seriously causing all of Ian’s issues?” Nina was dumbfounded. “That thing is barely the size of a pea”  
“Sometimes that’s all it takes” Dr French replied, turning off the lightbox and pulling the films down. “Is the family here?” Dr Henry asked, taking the films from Dr. French.  
“Mickey will be but the Gallaghers weren’t able to get here til after lunch” Nina replied.  
“You’ll have to ask them to get here sooner” Dr. Henry told her. “We need to talk through what happens next”  
“And what’s that?” Nina asked, feeling a spike of anxiety for the boyfriend-of-the-girl’s-brother-she’s started seeing.  
“Treatment options” Dr. Henry replied. “The tumor is in an almost inoperable position so we talk them through the radiation and chemotherapy options”  
“Fuck” Nina whispered. “Ok, I’ll see if I can contact Fiona” 

A little while later Nina sat at the nurses’ station, typing up some notes still trying to work up the courage to call Fiona. Every so often she’d glance up to see straight into Ian’s room where the redhead was sitting on Mickey’s lap whispering in his ear. She wondered what Ian was saying but the blush on Mickey’s cheeks said it all. As she glanced back at the computer screen, Nina’s phone vibrated next to the keyboard. The screen lit up and she smiled at the name that appeared. 

Mandy: hey babe, what are you doing tonight? I was going to swing by and see Ian after my shift and I thought I’d take you out for dinner.  
Nina: I’d love that. Do you have Fiona’s number? I need to call her and I can’t find it on Ian’s file.  
Mandy: Is everything ok?  
Nina: Mands, you know I can’t discuss that with you.

It only took seconds for Mandy’s sleepy face to flash up on the phone. Nina sighed and took the phone in her hand and answered the call.  
“Mandy –”  
“I don’t like secrets” Mandy’s angry voice filled her ear. “Nina, I really fucking hate secrets”  
“Mandy, this is about my job. I can’t discuss my patients with anyone outside the hospital” Nina tried to reason.  
“Ian’s my best friend, Mickey’s my brother and I thought you were my girlfriend!” Mandy shouted down the line. Nina could hear the hurt in her voice and it broke her heart.  
“Baby, I need to talk to Ian’s family first” Nina said.  
“I am his fucking family!” Mandy bellowed before the line went dead.  
“Fuck” Nina muttered, rubbing at her eyes and tossing the phone on the desk.  
“You alright?”  
Nina looked up to see Mickey standing in front of her. She glanced over his shoulder to see Ian in bed, asleep.  
“I, ah, just had a fight with your sister” Nina said awkwardly, looking into Mickey’s blue eyes that were almost identical to Mandy’s.  
“What about?” Mickey leant on the desk, looking genuinely concerned.  
“Something stupid” Nina replied. “I guess it’s not stupid but I thought she understood there are things I can’t always tell her about”  
“The whole patient confidentiality thing? Mickey prompted and Nina nodded. “So this has to do with Ian?”  
“Yeah, unfortunately it does” Nina said carefully, watching for Mickey’s reaction.  
“His tests came back, didn’t they?”  
“Yeah and it’s not good news” Nina whispered. Mickey paled and gripped the desk for support as his knees threatened to give out. Nina stood up and quickly rounded the desk to his side and guided Mickey to the nearest chair. The black haired man put his head between his knees as he tried to regain control of his breathing. Nina sat next to him, rubbing circles on his back.  
“Sorry” Mickey said finally as he sat up and looked at Nina through watery eyes.  
“Don’t be, it’s fine” Nina comforted him. “Ian’s doctors will be by later today to talk you guys through the next step”  
“Am I going to lose him, Nina?” Mickey asked, in a voice so small it broke Nina’s heart.  
“Not if the doctors have anything to do with it” Nina bolstered. “Your man’s a fighter, he won’t go down easily”  
“He’s already been through so much” Mickey surprised Nina with his candor. “We’ve been through so much just to be together”  
“And that just proves he’ll get through this” Nina reassured Mickey with a squeeze of his shoulder. 

Mickey wandered back into Ian’s room and threw himself in the chair by the window. He stared at Ian, who was still fast asleep, and fought off the tears that threatened to break through. 

Mickey: You need to get over here asap. Ian’s drs want to talk to us.  
Fiona: Can it wait til tonight, work’s crazy busy.  
Mickey: The test results came back. Nina said it’s not good.  
Fiona: Fuck. Ok, I’ll be there shortly. How is he by the way?  
Mickey: Sleeping right now but he’s been good. Bored shitless though.  
Fiona: Naturally. I’m just finishing up now so I’ll be over in about half an hour.

“Mick” Ian stirred, looking for him.  
“Hey, I’m right here” Mickey steeled himself before standing up and taking Ian’s hand.  
“Mick, my head hurts” Ian whined. Mickey recognized the unfocused look in Ian’s eyes.  
“Hey Ian, look at me” Mickey leaned over the redhead.  
“No, don’t do that” Ian screwed his eyes shut and shook his head violently. “Mick!”  
Ian sat bolt upright, panting; his eyes wild and terrified. Ian’s expression softened when he spotted Mickey who was still gripping his hand.  
“Mickey” Ian sobbed, pulling the shorter man closer and curling into him. Mickey climbed onto the bed behind Ian so he was sitting up against the wall and pulled Ian into his chest.  
“What’s happening to me?” Ian sobbed into Mickey’s shirt.  
“I don’t know Ian, but hopefully they’ll have some answers for us soon” Mickey said softly as he carded his fingers through Ian’s red hair in the hope that the action would lull Ian back to sleep. 

“Mickey” A voice whispered in his ear. A hand gripped his shoulder and shook him lightly. Mickey opened his eyes to see Fiona standing over him.  
“Hey” Mickey said, groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes. “When’d you get here?”  
“Just now” Fiona replied softly, her eyes shifting to Ian, who was sleeping peacefully against Mickey’s chest. “He ok?”  
“Dunno” Mickey shrugged. “He was a little weird earlier but I managed to bring him down and get him to sleep” At that moment Ian moved slightly in his sleep, nuzzling deeper into Mickey’s chest.  
Fiona smiled as she watched Mickey tighten his grip on her brother and softly kiss his hair.  
“Ah, you’re here Miss Gallagher. That’s good” A loud voice made both Mickey and Fiona jump.  
“Ssshh” They said in unison as the doctors walked into the room.  
“Oh sorry!” Dr. French whispered, when Fiona stepped aside to reveal a sleeping Ian. “Maybe we should do this outside, let Ian sleep” Mickey nodded as he tried to shift out from under Ian.  
“Mick, stop moving” Ian mumbled, gripping the shorter man’s shirt.  
“Looks like you’re not going anyway” Dr. French chuckled lightly.  
“Can we do this here?” Mickey shifted Ian back to his original position.  
“What do the results say?” Fiona prompted, nodding at the files in Dr French’s hand, after a few minutes of silence from the doctors.  
“The MRI found a tumor” Dr. French replied. Mickey stiffened, his grip on his sleeping boyfriend tightening. Fiona noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder as she processed the information.  
“This tumor is only the size of a pea but it’s the location we’re concerned about” Dr. French pulled out the film and placed it on the light box on the wall and went on to explain his concerns. All this medical talk was lost on Mickey and Fiona, sensing this, spoke up.  
“Can you explain this to us without the jargon?”  
“Our concern is the tumor’s location, not its size” Dr. Henry summarized. “Due to the location treatment options are limited”  
“And what are those options?” Fiona asked.  
“Surgery, chemotherapy or radiation” Dr. Henry replied. “Surgery is the riskiest but the quickest option. Chemo and radiation will keep Ian in hospital for the duration of his treatment”  
“What about the bipolar?” Mickey finally found his voice and it was quiet and low.  
“We’d have to monitor him closely because honestly we have no idea how the meds will interact with the therapies” Dr. Henry said.  
“He’s not a fucking lab rat, can’t you quacks come up with anything concrete?” Mickey hissed, his anger rising. Fiona squeezed his shoulder in warning.  
“Can we have a moment?” Fiona asked. “It’s a lot to process”  
“Of course” Dr. French looked slightly flustered as he removed the MRI film and ushered Dr. Henry out of the room, shutting the door behind them.  
“Mickey –” Fiona began.  
“Are they really that fucking stupid?” Mickey cut her off as Ian stirred in his arms.  
“What’s all the noise?” the redhead mumbled, slowly sitting up against Mickey. “Fi?”  
“Hey Ian” Fiona smiled, leaning down to peck his cheek.  
“What’s wrong?” Ian looked between his sister and boyfriend.  
“We were just talking to your doctors” Fiona told him. “Your test results came back”  
“Oh, ok. What did they say?” Ian reached down and laced his fingers with Mickey’s, focusing on the older man’s knuckles as his sister spoke.  
“You have a brain tumor Ian” Fiona explained. “It’s only small but it’s in a really tricky part of your brain. They were explaining treatment options”  
“Oh” was all Ian said. Mickey could practically feel the tension coming off him.  
“Hey” Mickey gripped Ian’s chin with his free hand, forcing the redhead to look at the blue eyes. “We’ll work this out. You’ll be ok”  
“You don’t know that Mick” Ian sounded so young and scared.  
“What I do know is you’re a fucking Gallagher and if there’s anything I’ve learnt in all these years, it’s this. Gallagher’s are fucking fighters. You’ll beat this, just like you’ve beaten everything else” Mickey didn’t take his eyes off Ian as he spoke.  
“As long as you’re here I can get through anything” Ian said, leaning his forehead to Mickey’s, both men, completely oblivious to Fiona who was slowly backing out of the room.


	8. Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian starts his treatment and has a few conversations with his siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been along time coming but it's finally here!
> 
> I'm thinking there's only 1 or 2 chapters to go. I have the epilogue already written so it's just a matter of linking it. 
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait.

Fiona had a dream. It may be a slightly out of reach dream but she was determined to give it a go nonetheless.   
“Hey, are you going to see Ian today?” She asked Lip when she came down the stairs to find him sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal in front of him.   
“Um, I don’t think I have the time. I’m working til late” Lip said through a mouthful of cereal.   
Fiona sighed. “Seriously? You’re still avoiding him?”  
“Not Ian, Mickey” Lip responded. “You know as well as I do he’ll blame me for triggering Ian’s last seizure”   
“You did make him angry” Fiona reasoned. “I bet Ian won’t blame you. Anyway, he’s starting treatment today and I know he’d like to see you”  
“I’ll text him later” Lip stood up and put his now empty bowl in the sink. “I’ve gotta head into work”  
“Lip” Fiona sighed as she fiddled with the coffee maker. Lip didn’t answer, just waved her off as he headed out the door. 

“How’re ya feelin’?” Fiona asked as she entered Ian’s hospital room. She was surprised that he was alone. “Where’s Mickey?”  
“Hey Fi” Ian sat up in bed and kissed her cheek when she leant over him. “Mickey finally went home. He’ll be back in a few hours though”  
“How’d you get him to leave you?” Fiona asked, slinging her bag over the back of the plastic chair and taking a seat.   
“I have my ways” Ian replied mischievously. When Fiona’s arched her eyebrows he added. “Do you really want to know?”  
It was like a lightbulb went off in her brain. “Oh fuck, ok. Got it”  
Ian laughed and Fiona sighed happily. How she’d missed that laugh. She’d really missed her brother.   
“So, first treatment today. Nervous?” Fiona leant back in the chair, trying to get comfortable.   
“Not sure. Don’t really know what to expect” Ian shrugged. Before either sibling could say another word Nina knocked on the door.   
“Hey guys” Nina greeted them, walking straight over to Ian’s side and began to take his vitals.   
“How’s Mandy?” Ian asked as Nina wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his upper arm. “You guys made up yet?”  
“Mickey tell you about that?”   
Ian nodded as she took his blood pressure.   
“We, ah, talked it out” Nina stuttered, looking anywhere but at Ian or Fiona. Ian chuckled and Fiona rolled her eyes, sighing. “Why is everyone getting some but me?”  
“Maybe you should try some muff sis” Ian cackled at his sister’s mortification.   
“Alrighty” Nina chuckled nervously, trying to dissipate the awkwardness that had settled in the room. “You’re good to go. Know where you’re going, Ian?”  
Ian nodded, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Yeah, Liv showed me yesterday”

Fifteen minutes later Ian was sitting in a reclining leather chair hooked up to a machine that was pumping poison into his veins.   
“If money wasn’t an issue, where would you go?” Fiona asked, watching Ian closely.   
Ian opened his eyes and looked at his sister. “Are we seriously playing 20 questions right now?”  
“Would you rather talk about the liquid poison being pumped into you right now?” Fiona stated.   
“New York” Ian replied quickly. “Or Vegas. Mickey’d like Vegas more”   
“I’m not asking about Mickey, Ian, I’m asking about you” Fiona said.   
“I’d go anywhere as long as Mickey came with me” Ian responded. “What about you?”  
“First class cruise” Fiona replied. “Don’t really care where to, just being able to sit by the pool and be served cocktails all day would be amazing”   
“A cruise would be fun but Mickey’d get bored easily. He’d hate being trapped on a ship all the time” Ian’s face lit up as he spoke about his boyfriend, Fiona noticed. It made her happy to see how much Ian loved and adored him.   
“There’s heaps to do on a cruise though”   
“Swimming, eating and going to a show each night. Honestly Fi, can you see Mickey doing that night after night” Ian chuckled.   
“No I guess not” Fiona conceded. “But he’s not the arty, museum or the hiking and camping type is he?”  
“No, he’d whine and complain about me dragging him to all the so called tourist traps but secretly he’d enjoy it” Ian grimaced as a wave of pain washed over him.   
“You good?” Fiona asked when he looked at her.   
“Yeah, it’s weird. It’s almost like I can feel the treatment in my veins” Ian replied.   
“Get used to it, you’ve got at least nine more to get through” Fiona settled back in her chair and Ian closed his eyes.  
“Hey Fi?” Ian opened his eyes and looked at his sister.   
“Yeah?”  
“Are Lip and Debs mad at me?” Ian asked causing Fiona’s chest to seize.   
“No, they’re not mad at you Ian” Fiona responded quietly.   
“Then why haven’t they been in to see me?” Ian suddenly sounded so young and insecure.   
“Lip’s avoiding Mickey” Fiona replied honestly.   
“Why?”  
“Lip blames himself for your last ‘episode’ Fiona used air quotes. “Do you remember anything about it?” Ian shook his head so Fiona continued. “We convinced Mickey to go home for a few hours”  
“‘You’re clearly trying to get rid of me’” Ian muttered. “That’s what Mickey said. I didn’t really want him to go but he looked so tired and really needed a shower”   
“Yeah, he wasn’t very happy about leaving you either” Fiona smiled. “After he left you could barely keep your eyes open so I sent Carl and Liam home. Debs and Lip were about to leave but you woke up and were really confused. You were convinced Lip sent Mickey away so you locked yourself in the bathroom. Lip didn’t handle it very well and said some things he’s ashamed of”  
“Like what?”  
“Called you Monica. I think he meant it as a joke but you didn’t take it that way”   
“How would he take being compared to Frank?”  
“About as well as I would. None of us like being compared to them and it was a low blow on Lip’s part”  
“Why is Debs avoiding me?”  
“She’s angry with Lip and knows if she came into see you she wouldn’t be able to lie to you”   
Ian chuckled lightly. “Debs has never been a good liar”  
“And it’s worse when she feels guilty” Fiona smiled softly. 

“Hey Ian” Debbie said a few hours later. She stood hesitantly in the doorway.   
“Hey Debs” Ian smiled, waving her forward. “I’ve missed you”   
“I’m sorry I haven’t been in to see you much…” Debbie trailed off, tears pricking the corners of her bright green eyes. Physically, the pair looked so alike.   
“It’s ok Debs, Fiona told me” Ian pulled his younger sister to his chest and held her tightly. “Lip’s being a fucking asshole”  
“Don’t do that Ian” Debs sniffled. “I hate it when you guys fight” Debbie extracted herself from Ian’s long arms and perched on the edge on the bed.   
“How’ve you been?” Ian asked. “Are you seeing anyone?”  
“Things are good and I’ve been seeing a guy from work for a few months now” Debbie blushed, as she always did when she spoke about a boyfriend.   
“C’mon, spill. What’s he like?” Ian grinned, poking her in the sides.  
Debbie laughed. “He’s great, super sweet and just got a promotion at work”  
“He’s not your boss is he? That never goes well” Ian instantly went into big brother mode.   
“No, we work in different departments. We met at the Christmas party last year and he finally asked me out for coffee in March” Debbie practically swooned.   
“Are we going to meet him anytime soon?” Ian asked, beaming at his sister.  
“We’re not there yet, but I promise you and Mickey will be the first to meet him when we are” Debbie said earnestly. Ian closed his eye and winced as a wave of nausea washed over him.   
“Debs, pass me that bowl” Ian said as he leant over with a hand over his mouth. Debbie spotted the blue plastic bowl across the room, grabbed it and shoved into Ian’s lap just in time.   
“Feel any better?” Debbie asked when she remerged from the bathroom, the plastic bowl now clean. Ian was leaning back with his eyes closed, a wince still on his face. “Should I get a nurse?”  
“No, it’s ok Debs. It’s just a side effect of the treatment” Ian said without opening his eyes.   
“Are you sure, surely there’s something can give you” Debbie said, her voice laced with concern.   
“Debs, please it’s fine. I just need to sleep” Ian opened his eyes and looked over at his sister.   
“Ok, I’ll let you get some sleep and come back tomorrow” Debbie leant over and placed a soft kiss on Ian’s forehead. “I love you Ian”  
“You too Debs” Ian spoke softly as he shifted, trying to find a comfortable position. Debbie waited until she thought her brother was asleep before quietly slipping out of the room. 

“I can make my own bed, Mick” Ian said from the chair under the window. Mickey had reappeared a couple of hours after Debbie left laden with blankets and pillows.   
“Dude, you can barely make it to the bathroom on your own so quit your bitching” Mickey said as he pulled the hospital issued linen off the bed. Ian smiled to himself as he watched Mickey remake the bed with the blankets and pillows from their apartment. Ian tucked is legs under himself and wrapped his arms around his torso, shivering.   
“You cold, Ian?” Mickey looked up at the redhead from where he was crouch next to the bed, tucking in the blankets. Ian shook his head but Mickey could see right through it and came over and wrapped his boyfriend in one of the spare blankets.   
“Thanks baby” Ian whispered, leaning into Mickey. Without saying a thing Mickey pulled Ian to his feet and settled him back in the bed. The older man was settling back into the chair under the window when Ian’s phone dinged.   
“Lip’s coming over” Ian told Mickey as he read the message. “You wanna stay?”  
“Not really” Mickey suddenly felt very uncomfortable.   
“I wish you would” Ian sighed. “I wish you two got on better”   
“Tell your brother that” Mickey retorted.   
“I’m telling you Mick” Ian said. “Can’t you be the bigger man?”  
Mickey sighed, rubbing a hand down his face before scooting forward and taking Ian’s hand. “Ian, I’ve tried but he knows what buttons to push. I’m sorry ok, but we’re never gonna be friends. I’ll go get some dinner and come back later” Mickey stood up but Ian wouldn’t let him go.   
“Mick” Ian said softly, his voice close to breaking.   
“Hey, it’s ok. I’ll be back later” Mickey replied. He took Ian’s face into his hands and kissed the redhead hard, leaving both of them panting. Mickey headed out to the elevators before he lost it completely.   
“Phillip” Mickey said tensely when the elevator opened, revealing the second eldest Gallagher. Lip didn’t say a word, just nodded at Mickey as they slipped past each other.   
“You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?” Ian skipped greeting his brother. “And a coward”   
“It’s nice to see you too Ian” Lip rolled his eyes.   
“Come off it, Lip. I haven’t seen you since I was admitted” Ian spoke angrily.   
“I’ve been busy” Lip defended.   
“Bullshit, Fiona told me why you’ve been staying away” Ian shifted in bed, trying to pull himself up higher against the pillows.   
“Shit, I’m sorry Ian. I didn’t handle that very well” Lip quickly backtracked.   
“Save it Lip, I’m so sick of doing this with you” Ian’s voice was dangerously close to breaking.   
“Ian, please –” Lip all but begged.   
“I’m done with this crap, Lip. If you can’t just be happy for me I don’t want you in my life” Ian cried angrily, wiping at his face.   
Lip scoffed. “We’re back to that, are we?”   
“It always comes back to that Lip. You’re a fucking asshole to Mickey and you know perfectly well how much I hate it” Ian said through angry tears.   
“He’s not much better” Lip belittled. “He’s never been a people person has he?”  
“Mickey gives as good as he gets but at least he respects me enough to not constantly talk shit about you” Ian replied through gritted teeth. Ian threw his head back onto the pillows, trying to reign in his emotions.   
“Ian, you’re tired and sick. Why are we doing this now?” Lip asked, trying to placate his overly emotional brother.   
“Fuck off Lip, just leave” Ian looked at his brother through watery green eyes. “We’re just around in fucking circles” The redhead flipped onto his side so his back was to Lip and buried his face in the pillow, Mickey’s faint scent calming him slightly. Lip sighed but did what Ian asked and left him alone.


	9. Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian feels the side effects of his treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A millions times thank you to everyone who has been sticking with this fic. There's only two more chapters left and I'm kinda terrified because that'll mean I'll have completed my first mulit chap!

Ian felt like shit. He could barely sleep and his whole body ached which made finding a comfortable position near impossible. It had gotten to the point where Nina had to insert a catheter so he wouldn’t have to worry about getting to the bathroom. It was humiliating but Ian was secretly thankful it was one less thing he had to worry about. Nobody mentioned the fact that the catheter wouldn’t be any help if Ian had to take a shit. But that was only an issue if he could keep anything down and at this point he couldn’t.   
“Surely there’s nothing left in your stomach by now” Mickey said as he rubbed Ian’s back. Ian was hunched over the blue bowl staring into the disgusting liquid he’d just thrown up.   
“You’d be surprised” Ian said hoarsely, pushing the bowl away and reaching for the glass of water that sat on the bedside table next to a jug full of water. Mickey disposed of the bowl in the bathroom and placed it back on the foot of the bed.   
“I must look a sight” Ian tried to joke but it fell flat. Mickey just smiled and reached out to touch the redhead’s cheek. Ian leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.   
“Hey guys” Nina greeted as she entered the room. “How’re you feeling Ian?”  
“Shit” Ian said simply, making both Mickey and Nina laugh.   
“What number treatment did you have today?” Nina asked as he fiddled with the machines at Ian’s head.   
“Five or six, I think” Ian replied, looking at Mickey.   
“Number six” Mickey confirmed, flashing Ian a tight smile.   
“I’ll give you some more anti-nausea meds so that should settle your stomach” Nina said as he injected the meds into his central line. “Do you want something to help you sleep?”  
“Um…” Ian looked at Mickey again, who nodded. “Yeah ok”   
Nina fiddled with central line again and it wasn’t long before Ian’s eyes were drooping.   
“Mick” Ian almost cried as he began to loose conscious. “Don’t leave me”  
Mickey leant over Ian and stroked his face. “I’m not going anywhere. Get some rest and I’ll be here when you wake up”   
“Promise?” Ian’s voice was barely audible.   
“I promise, Gallagher” Mickey’s voice was soft and reassuring. He continued to stroke Ian’s face until he was snoring softly. It was only then that Mickey moved away, surprised that Nina was still in the room, watching them.   
“Want to get some coffee?” She asked softly.   
“I don’t want to leave him” Mickey said.   
“It’s ok, he’ll be out for at least an hour. You look like you could use a break” Nina smiled. Mickey sighed but followed her out of Ian’s room.   
“How’re you doing?” Nina asked as they took a seat in the cafeteria, coffee in hand.   
Mickey shrugged. “It’s been rough but I think I can see the light at the end of the tunnel now. He seems to be doing better” Mickey looked at Nina. “He’s doing better, right?”  
“Yeah, he’s all but out of the woods. Even though it doesn’t seem like it but the fact that he’s really feeling the effects of the treatment is a good thing, it means it’s really working” Nina explained.   
“What about the bipolar? Wasn’t he taken off the meds?” Mickey sipped at the watery coffee.   
“Yeah, the treatment essentially cancelled out the effects of the meds so it’s not healthy for Ian to be taking something that isn’t working. For the time being he’s been taken off the meds. We’ll keep a close eye on him and then slowly reintroduce them once the treatments are finished” Nina replied.   
“That explains a lot” Mickey muttered.   
“What do you mean?” Nina asked, sipping her coffee.   
“He’s been very clingy and emotional the last few days” Mickey explained. “He’s on a downward spiral and I don’t want to see him sink into a depression. He’ll lose hope and refuse to continue the treatment”   
“So we need to keep a closer eye on him” Nina said.   
“Is there a way to get him out of the hospital for a bit? Go for a walk, just get some fresh air” Mickey looked at Nina through watery blue eyes. “I really can’t lose him, Nina”   
“I’ll see what I can do, maybe we can get him out for a few hours on a day he has no treatment” Nina smiled at him. Mickey glanced at his phone that was sitting on the table between them. Holy shit they’d been talking for just over an hour.   
“You wanna get back?” Nina asked, glancing between the phone screen and Mickey’s worried expression. 

“C’mon Gallagher, we’re heading out” Mickey came waltzing into Ian’s room a few days later with bag slung over his shoulder. He dumped the bag on the foot of the bed before taking Ian’s face in his hands and kissing the redhead hard.   
“What the fuck are talking about Mick?” Ian was sitting up in bed, flicking through a magazine.   
“Do I need to repeat myself?” Mickey said as he pulled a pair of jeans and a simple dark green tee out of the bag and tossed them at Ian. Mickey grinned at Ian as the younger man caught the clothing and tossed them right back at him.   
“I’m not going anywhere until you explain yourself Milkovich” Ian crossed his arms and stared his boyfriend down. Mickey grinned at the attitude he was getting; it was almost like having the old Ian back!  
“I’ve been talking to Nina and we thought it was a good idea to get you outta here for a few hours” Mickey replied. “It’s gonna be a warm one today”  
Ian visibly stiffened. “You’ve been talking to strangers about me Mickey? Why?”  
“Nina’s not a stranger Ian, she’s your nurse and Mandy’s girlfriend” Mickey scoffed, trying to lighten Ian’s suddenly darker mood. “C’mon, don’t tell me you aren’t dying to get out of here for a bit” Mickey didn’t wait for Ian to answer, he just pulled the blankets away from the bed and tossed the clothes back at Ian.   
The redhead caught the clothes and slowly pulled them on as Mickey dug into the back again and produced a pair of sneakers. Ian swung his legs over the side of the bed and let Mickey laced up the sneakers. Ian stood on weak, shaky legs and Mickey quickly reached out to support him.   
“This is gonna take forever” Ian sighed as they made the slow trek to the hospital room door.   
“Stay here” Mickey said. Ian let go of Mickey’s hands and the older man darted out into the corridor only to return seconds later with a wheelchair.   
“Oh fuck off” Ian scoffed, backing away from Mickey and the chair. “Like hell I’m gonna let you push me around in that thing”  
“Who the fuck said I was pushing you?” Mickey chuckled. “Sit your ass down and push yourself”   
Once Ian was in the chair Mickey stepped back and let Ian push himself out to the nurse’s desk.   
“Where are you off to Ian?” Nina asked, looking up from the computer screen.   
“Mick said I should get out more so that’s what I’m doing” Ian replied before heading straight for the elevators.   
“Call me if you need anything, ok? And be back before dark” Nina said quietly to Mickey as they both watched Ian struggle to roll himself to the elevators. Mickey nodded before jogging after Ian who was now half way into the open elevator. 

“Thanks for getting me out, Mick” Ian said as they wandered through the nearby park. Mickey had long taken over pushing the chair. They were barely out of the building before Ian was panting with the exertion of pushing himself. He didn’t give in easily but Mickey was able to talk the redhead down.   
“How’re you feeling?” Mickey asked. “Tired yet?”  
“I’m good, just a little hungry” Ian replied, his stomach rumbling at that very second making the pair laugh.   
“What do you feel like?” Mickey asked as he headed for the main road where there were a few cafes.   
“Nothing huge, maybe just a sandwich” Ian responded. They stopped at the first café they came across, Mickey parking Ian at a table before heading inside to grab a menu.   
“I’ll have a ham and cheese toastie with a ginger beer” Mickey told the waitress when she came over to take their order. The blonde girl jotted down his order before turning his attention to Ian.   
“I’ll have the same” Ian said. The waitress nodded, took their menus and headed back into the café. Mickey poured them both a glass of water and pushed one in front of Ian.   
“Drink it”   
Ian rolled his eyes but downed the water in go without saying a word. The couple chatted happily through lunch and Mickey let himself enjoy this time with Ian, as though the redhead wasn’t sick. In that moment Ian wasn’t stuck in hospital. Tomorrow wasn’t Ian’s eighth treatment which would knock him for six again.   
But looking at Ian across from him now, it all suddenly came rushing back. Ian was sick and right now he looked exhausted, he was barely able to keep his eyes open. Mickey didn’t say anything as he went to pay for their lunch or as he steered Ian back to the hospital or even as he lifted Ian into bed. Ian was barely conscious by the time Mickey had him tucked up in bed but the redhead gripped Mickey’s sleeve, silently asking him to stay.   
“I love you Mick” Ian’s voice was so quiet Mickey almost missed it.   
“Love you too Ian” Mickey replied as he leant down and placed a soft kiss on Ian’s forehead.


	10. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian goes home.   
> Everyone gets a little too much of a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter before the epilogue! I'll do some final editing on it very soon and have it up by tomorrow.

Ian had been in hospital for three months. Technically, two months, three weeks and four days but who’s counting? Certainly not Mickey or Ian. Between the treatments Ian was also getting regular tests to keep track of the tumor. It was one bright morning in the first week of November that Nina delivered the news everyone was dying to hear. Ian was going home. He was also being put back on the bipolar meds which could only mean one thing – the treatments were working.   
“You’ve had your last treatment so once your meds have settled you’re good to go” Nina said to the couple who were busy having their own celebration. The bipolar meds hit with full force, sending Ian into a depression but unlike times before the redhead was able to pull himself out of it quickly. Before they knew it Ian’s doctors were signing the discharge papers.   
“I want you to come back in about three months and we’ll do another set of tests and hopefully you’ll be officially in remission” Dr. Henry said when he visited Ian one final time. “And take it easy when you get home, ease yourself back into full work days”  
“Don’t worry Doc, I’ll make sure he takes it easy” Mickey said as he packed the Ian’s duffle bag. With one final wave Dr. Henry left the couple to continue his rounds.   
“We’ll have you and Mandy over for dinner in the coming weeks” Ian told Nina who had come in with his medications. Mickey took them and stuffed them into the duffle.   
“That’d be great” Nina smiled. “You got everything?”  
“Yeah, thanks Nina” Ian matched her smile and gave her a hug. “See you soon”  
“Ready, Gallagher?” Mickey said as he slung the duffle over his should and held out his hand. Nina led the way out of the room and they were both caught off guard by a loud round of applause from the nurses on shift. Ian beamed as Mickey led him through the line of nurses. By the time they’d gotten to the elevators, both Mickey and Ian’s arms were laden with flowers and chocolates. 

Mickey insisted Ian wait while he brought the car around so he didn’t have to walk very far. So Ian sat on the wooden bench shivering and surrounded by a ridiculous amount of flowers and chocolates while his boyfriend dashed through the light shower of snow to get the car.   
“Fiona wants to do a full blown Christmas this year” Mickey informed Ian was they drove home.   
“You mean unlike every other year?” Ian chuckled as he turned up the heat.   
“I think she wants to do Christmas Eve as well as Christmas Day” Mickey said. “We don’t have much choice; she’s threatened extreme bodily harm to those who aren’t there”   
“Oh shit remember that year we didn’t go to Thanksgiving?” Ian laughed. “I thought she was gonna have my balls”  
“I’d rather have your balls” Mickey smirked, reaching over to palm at Ian’s groin. Fuck it’d been a long time. Ian moaned at the contact, directing Mickey’s hand with his own. “You sure you’re up for it?”  
“What do you think?” Ian flashed him an unholy grin, his grip on Mickey’s hand tightening. Mickey could feel Ian’s hardness through the sweats he was wearing. They barely made it home, Mickey’s parking job left a lot to be desired but neither cared as they groped at each other as they made their way up the steps and into the building. If they’d taken more care and notice they’d have seen Kev’s truck parked across the street and Liam’s bike in the lobby of their building.   
But the truck and bike went unnoticed and it wasn’t until Mickey was unlocking their apartment door, his jeans undone and Ian’s sweats down his thighs they noticed their entire family inside their apartment. The group in the apartment stopped midway through their united ‘welcome home’ and took in the sight of the mortified couple. Ian was quick to pull up his sweats, stepping in front of Mickey as the older man fumbled with his fly.   
“What the fuck is everyone doing here?” Mickey hissed at Ian whose face was as red as his hair.   
“We wanted to surprise Ian” Debbie piped up.   
“Why couldn’t you at least tell me what you were doing?” Mickey demanded, his face now matching Ian’s.   
“I didn’t think you’d let us” Debbie replied awkwardly, looking anyway but at her brother and his boyfriend.   
“Of fucking course I wouldn’t have!” Mickey exclaimed. “I’ve just got him home!”  
“Mick, it’s ok” Ian put a calming hand on Mickey’s arm before turning to his sister. “Debs, next time you want to plan a surprise in our own apartment one of us needs to know ok?”   
“Yeah, ok” Debbie said, still unable to look at her brother. “So what do we do with all this food?”  
“Can we move it to the house?” Ian looked to Fiona who nodded. “Give us a few hours and we’ll come over” Debbie nodded and Ian left Mickey’s side to help pack up the food. Mickey stayed glued to his spot until everyone was gone.   
“Holy shit” Ian breathed once he’d closed the door. Mickey could tell he was about to burst into laughter.   
“It’s not fucking funny!” The older man huffed, stomping into the kitchen.   
“Mick, c’mon it kinda was” Ian came up behind Mickey and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist. Mickey leaned into Ian who was now ghosting his lips behind Mickey’s ear.   
“Fucking hell” Mickey moaned as Ian nibbled on his ear lobe. “It’s been far too fucking long”  
Ian roamed his hands across Mickey’s chest and stomach, under his shirt, stopping to tweak his nipples slightly. The sounds that were coming from Mickey’s mouth were having that old effect on Ian and the redhead pushed Mickey into the nearest wall, grinding his rock hard dick into the older man’s ass.   
“Bedroom. Now” Mickey moaned and Ian all but picked Mickey up and carried him into their bedroom where he tossed him on the bed. Mickey barely had time to flip onto his back before Ian was on him, prowling his way up Mickey’s body with a devilish grin on his face. They tore at each other’s clothes until they were both equally naked. 

Ian and Mickey never made it to the Gallagher house on the night on Ian’s discharge, in fact it was the week before Christmas before Ian even went over there. He’d been putting it off ever since he rang Fiona to say they wouldn’t make it that night. Mickey had pussied out and went to work, leaving Ian to deal with the fallout. Ian knew he should’ve felt guilty for blowing off his family but after the third round with Mickey he really didn’t. So Ian oh-so-tactfully chose the week before Christmas to show up at the Gallagher house with an armful of perfectly wrapped gifts. He awkwardly pushed his way through the front door, dumping the gifts on the sofa and came face to face with Liam who was in the kitchen. Liam smirked at his brother over his cheese sandwich.   
“How mad is she?” Ian asked.   
“Why don’t you go find out yourself? She’s out the back” Liam replied, not taking his eyes off Ian as he walked past. “Hang on, let me take on last look at you alive”   
“Oh fuck off Liam” Ian rolled his eyes at his cackling brother who was darting up the stairs. But Ian was still cautious has he tried his best to slip silently out the backdoor.   
“I can fucking see you, shithead” Fiona’s voice made Ian jump. The eldest Gallagher was crouched over a tap, rinsing out a plastic bucket.   
“Fi –” Ian started.   
“Are you at least gonna be here for Christmas?” Fiona cut him off. “Or is that too much to ask?”  
“Of course we are” Ian replied. “Fi, I’m sorry I blew you guys off”   
“I fucking hope so” Fiona’s voice betrayed her and cracked as she stood up and looked at her brother. “You’ve been home almost three weeks and this is the first I’m seeing of you”  
“I’m sorry Fi, Mickey and I, we got caught up…catching up” Ian said, trying to hide a smile.   
Fiona tossed the bucket aside and strode up to Ian, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. Ian was shocked to hear her crying as he wrapped his own arms around her.   
“I was so fucking scared” Fiona’s sobbed into Ian’s t-shirt. “The thought of losing you…”  
Ian didn’t want her to finish that sentence because he felt the same way. It had been scary few months for everyone but now it was finally over. 

Christmas Eve was a typical Gallagher get together – loud, boisterous and a whole lot of fun. Before anyone got too drunk Fiona gathered everyone in the living room to exchange gifts. Carl and Liam handed out, well tossed across the room, each gift to its recipient and soon Mickey and Ian had a small pile of gadgets and clothing around their ankles.   
“I’m really happy” Ian whispered to Mickey in a rare quiet moment when everyone’s attention wasn’t on them. They shared a short, chaste kiss.   
“Me too” Mickey smiled.   
“This is for the both of you” Fiona said as she handed Ian an envelope. “It’s from everyone”  
“But you guys have already spoilt us too much” Ian tried to protest. But Fiona wasn’t hearing it.   
“You’ve both had a rough year and we all thought you deserved a break” Fiona said.   
“Just open the damn thing already!” Carl called from his spot on the floor.   
“Fucking hell Fi” Mickey muttered as he looked over Ian’s shoulder.   
“This is far too much” Ian said, looking at his sister through watery eyes.   
“But you deserve it baby” Fiona whispered as she embraced them both.


	11. Epilogue: Three Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure how to summarize this one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! A short final wrap up of my first multi chap. Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story, you're all amazing!

“Gallagher who the hell are you talking to? If you don’t move your ass, we’re gonna miss our flight!” Mickey shouted from the bedroom where he was sitting on a large black suitcase, fighting to zip it up.   
“Need a hand?” Ian appeared at the door, leaning on its frame, watching with amusement as Mickey continued to struggle with the suitcase.  
“Fuck you” the older man grunted. “Yes!” He punched the air in triumph, sticking his tongue out at the redhead, and jumped down onto the floor, dragging the suitcase with him.   
“Who were you talking to? You were on the phone for ages” Mickey asked as he added his suitcase to Ian’s at the front door.   
“That was the hospital” Ian said. “My test results came back”   
Mickey stopped in his tracks and spun around to face the redhead. “What did they say?”  
A large grin broke over Ian’s face. “All clear, I’m officially in remission”   
“You’re shitting me” Mickey’s grin matched Ian’s. As the news sunk in Mickey’s emotions got the better of him. Ian noticed the changed in Mickey immediately and was quick to wrap the shorter man in his arms and pull him onto his lap as Ian sat on the nearest kitchen chair.   
“I was so fucking scared I was going to lose you” Mickey sobbed into Ian’s shirt.   
“I’m ok, I’m here” Ian soothed, running his hand through Mickey’s raven hair. “I’m not going anywhere”  
Ian held Mickey until the older man’s subsided. Mickey pulled away from Ian only enough to connect their lips; a grateful, loving kiss.   
“You good?” Ian asked softly as Mickey sat up a little more and wiped at his eyes.   
“Yeah” Mickey replied, a little embarrassed. “Thanks”  
“Go wash your face and we’ll get going, yeah?” Ian said, knowing that Mickey needed Ian to take charge at this point. Mickey nodded and moved off Ian’s lap so he could head into the bathroom. By the time Mickey returned Ian had booked a cab and waiting for his boyfriend at the door, their plane tickets in hand. Ian smiled at Mickey as they both picked up a bag and headed downstairs to wait for the cab to arrive. 

“Thanks man” Mickey said to the cab driver as he paid the fare and Ian jumped out to grab their bags. The cab driver took the money and nodded as Mickey got out of the cab and joined Ian on the curb.   
“Is that…holy shit it is” Ian was looking over Mickey’s shoulder into the terminal with a horrified look on his face. Mickey spun around and followed his gaze, sighing.   
“I thought you told them we were going tomorrow” Mickey whispered, shooting him an accusing glance, reaching for the bag in Ian’s hand. “I’m gonna go check us in”  
“Don’t you fucking dare!” Ian shot back, grabbing the bag back. “They’re here to see us both off”  
“Ian! Mickey!” Fiona called, waving brightly. She was flanked by Lip, Debbie and Yev as Liam came racing towards them. They both gave the group an awkward wave and smile.  
“Hey kid” Ian greeted Liam as he skidded to a stop in front of them.   
“I knew you weren’t leaving tomorrow!” Liam exclaimed. You’d have thought he was the one going away with the amount of excited bouncing around he was doing.  
“Hey guys” Ian greeted the rest of his family sheepishly.  
“What the hell are you doing here, kid?” Mickey asked quietly when Yev stopped beside him.   
“Winning a bet” Yev grinned as he held out his hand to Lip. “Cough it up”  
Mickey sniggered as he watched Lip begrudgingly pull out his wallet and had Yev a fifty-dollar bill.   
“What, I like to think my brother tells me the truth” Lip shrugged as he punched Ian in the arm to get his attention. “You’re an ass”   
“I was hoping to avoid this crap” Ian waved his hand around. “We’re going away for two weeks, not for good”  
“Ian, this is a big deal” Fiona said. “You’re the first Gallagher to leave the state, not to mention the year you’ve had”  
Ian sighed, giving in as he glanced up at the board that displayed the arrival and departure times of the flights. “Ok, ok, give me a hug. We need to go get checked in” He held out his arms and Fiona happily walked into them, wrapped her own tightly around him.   
“How’s your mother?” Mickey asked Yev as they stood back and watched the Gallaghers. “Haven’t seen her for a while”   
Yev sighed. “She’s busy with some new guy”   
“And you don’t like him?” Mickey looked at his son.   
“Dunno, I just think they’re moving too fast” Yev replied. “She’s only been seeing him for two months and he’s already moving in. I think she’s just settling”   
“What do you mean?”   
“I don’t like the way he talks to her and he barely acknowledges me” Yev explained, looking down at his hands.   
“Give him a chance and when Ian and I get back we’ll have the three of you over for dinner” Mickey responded, clapping a hand on his son’s shoulder and digging the other in the front pocket of his jeans. “And if it all gets too much you can crash at our place”   
Yev lit up at the sight of the key, reaching for it. “You serious?”  
“I have a few rules though” Mickey snatched the key away.   
“Of course you do” Yev rolled his eyes but listened to his father.   
“Absolutely no parties, you’re the only person allowed in the apartment. Clean up your mess, if I find a single dirty dish I’ll have your head” Mickey handed over the key.   
“Anything else?” Yev couldn’t hide his glee.   
“Yeah” Mickey stepped up so he was face to face with his son and poked a finger in his chest. “Stay the fuck out of our room”  
“Trust me I won’t be going anywhere near your sex den” Yev joked.   
“You’d better give me back that key then” Mickey smirked.   
“Oh gross Dad! I don’t need to know about your sex life!” Yev shook his head violently as Ian walked over.   
“What’s going on here? The readhead asked, looking between the father and son.   
“Dad’s trying to scare me with stories about your sex life” Yev complained.   
Ian chuckled and slung an arm over Yev’s shoulders. “The stories I could tell you would make your little head spin”   
“Oh c’mon, there are some things a kid doesn’t need to know about his parents. Geez!” Yev stepped away from his fathers in disgust as the two men chuckled.  
Mickey stepped up next to Ian and wrapped an arm around his waist. “We gotta get going”   
“Yeah I know” Ian sighed, throwing an arm around Mickey’s shoulders and turning them to face his family. “Hey guys, we gotta getting going”  
Ian insisted on a, all in, family hug. Yev was trapped between Debbie and Liam and when he looked up at his father, Mickey just shrugged, and rolled his eyes. At the very last minute Mickey managed to slip his house key in Yev’s pocket before he grabbed his bag and dragged Ian towards the check-in line.   
“Dude, it’s two fucking weeks” Mickey said when he spotted Ian’s forlorn look at his departing family. Ian just punched him in the arm and stepped up to the counter to check their bags in.


End file.
